I'd Lie
by readingfreak100
Summary: Gabi and Troy are really good friends. Gabi wants to be more than just friends but won't let anyone know that and Troy doesn't believe in love. Will Gabi admit that she loves Troy and make him fall in with her? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I'd Lie**

"You are so completely in love with Troy!" Taylor said. "Just admit it!"

Gabriella closed her locker door and turned to look at Taylor. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently.

"I think you do. I mean, I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying."

"Troy and I are just friends. I promise!" Gabby protested.

Just then, Troy came walking up.

"Hey guys." His smile alone made Gabby melt.

"Hey," Gabby stuttered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab a bite to eat," he said as he ran his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair.

"We'd love to!" Gabby said.

"But we can't," Taylor said. "We have to study, remember Gabi?"

"It's just studying. We can do that another night," Gabi said. "We're in," she said to Troy. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of going to that new place that serves those awesome burgers."

"Sounds good." Gabi walked off down the hall with Troy. Taylor sighed and had no choice but to follow them. They were supposed to be studying together for final exams coming up and if her mom knew she wasn't studying, she'd be in a lot of trouble.

Gabi was so happy to be eating with Troy. He made her laugh and smile all the time when he was around. She wished they were dating but she knew Troy well enough to know that he never wanted to fall in love and only believed in flings. That was so not Gabi. She believed in love and love at first sight and everything like that. Maybe they weren't meant to be together.

Afterwards, Taylor ran up to Gabi. "Are you still going to tell me that you're _not_ in love with Troy? You didn't even ask if I minded going to dinner with Troy and you totally blew off our studying plans and that is so not like you. Studying and getting good grades is like the most important thing in your life."

"No they are not and for the last time, I do not like Troy in that way," Gabi said.

"Okay, whatever," Taylor said. "We better go get at least a little studying done."

Gabi followed Taylor silently to her car. The truth was, she _was_ completely in love with Troy.

**Sorry this is really, really short but please review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi was sitting in her room, on her bed

Gabi was sitting in her room, on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about how she had lied to Taylor. It was killing her. She had never told this big of a lie before to her best friend. She just didn't want to embarrass herself, by wanting a relationship with Troy so badly and Troy never wanting one.

Gabi decided it was time to tell Taylor the truth, even if Taylor probably knew already. Taylor _had_ been suspecting it for forever.

The next day at school, Gabi found Taylor at her locker. "Um, can I talk to you, Tay?"

Taylor looked up and saw Gabi standing in front of her, with a worried expression on her face. "Sure, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, so what is it?"

Gabi took a deep breath. "I _am_ in love with Troy. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just knew Troy would never want a relationship with me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, I know a lot of things about Troy and one thing I know is that he doesn't believe in love," Gabi said.

"That's pretty perverted that you know that about him," Taylor said, making Gabi laugh out loud. "What else do you know?"

"Let's talk about that later," Gabi said. That caused them to both start laughing out loud.

Taylor stopped laughing and had an expression on her face that showed she was thinking about something pretty serious. After a minute, she said, "I think we should come up with a plan to make Troy fall in love with you."

That was unexpected to hear. "What are you talking about?" Gabi asked her.

"I am talking about a plan that will make Troy become your boyfriend."

"Okaayyyy," Gabi said, not really understanding her best friend, which didn't happen a lot. Had Taylor gone crazy? She never talked like this. Taylor was always really serious and logical. "But you can't make someone fall in love with you. That would be like forcing them to love you and then you would never know if they actually did love you."

"But this will be natural. I promise," Taylor said. "So are you up for it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure," Gabi said.

"Great!" Taylor exclaimed. "Then meet me at my house after school today and we'll get started.

With that, Taylor walked away and Gabi was left feeling very confused.

She didn't want to force Troy to fall in love with her, she just wanted him to realize that he loved her. She definitely didn't believe in forced love. But Gabi was really curious to hear the plan that Taylor had in mind, so she decided she would go over to Taylor's house and listen to what she had to say.

That afternoon, Gabi was sitting on Taylor's bed, ready to hear Taylor's "amazing" plan.

"Okay, first you have to tell me everything you know about Troy," Taylor said.

"Okay, let's see," Gabi said. "His favorite color's green, he has two sisters, he was born on January 3rd, he loves to play basketball and football, he has a Labrador Retriever named Oliver, and he is really good at math."

"Wow, you _are_ perverted," Taylor said, laughing.

"No, I'm not! Anyone would know that!" Gabi said.

"Sure, right," Taylor said, unconvinced.

_Maybe she is right_, Gabi thought, but she had been really good friends with Troy for a long time, so it was normal that she knew this.

"We'll use this information in a later phase of our plan. I just wanted to get it into our notes."

"You have notes for this?" Gabi asked. _Wow, Taylor is _really_ into this_, she thought.

"Yeah, so the first phase of our plan-"

"Wait," Gabi said. "The plan has phases?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "Like any other plan anyone has ever created."

"Right," Gabi said, sarcasticallly.

"So, as I was saying, the first phase involves a complete makeover."

"Are you insulting me? Because I think I look just fine," Gabi said, feeling hurt by Taylor's comment.

"You do! Don't worry! We just want him to notice that you've changed, so that he will notice you more."

That didn't make total sense to Gabi but she decided to go with it. Her friend looked so happy coming up with this plan, she didn't want to ruin that for her.

Taylor stood up and walked over to her bathroom and within a minute, came back out with a _huge _container of what Gabi could only guess was makeup.

"Let's get started," Taylor said, coming toward Gabi with a brush.

_Oh, joy!_ Gabi thought. _Not_.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Megan**


End file.
